


Contract

by Mary_MIAO



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, haven't decided yet, just this for now but tags will probably change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_MIAO/pseuds/Mary_MIAO
Summary: Set 8 years after the Lelouch of the resurrection movie, with Lelouch as an immortal and accompanying C.C. under the name of L.L.The gist of it: something is threatening the peace again and this time Lulu acts on the opposite side of a contract.May evolve into a series of drabbles, but beware, I'm very whimsical.





	Contract

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to describe Lelouch and C.C. in this...they're not in love, per se, but they are very intimate and very important to each other. Just bear in mind that LC won't be the only pairing in this.

“So, you’re going then?”

C.C. was curled-up languidly in the pillows of an outrageously extravagant bed, long green hair spilling onto the sheets under her, voice a bit muffled by the soft fabric. She blinked once, impassive as always, before snuggling her face into the cushion she was currently cuddling.

“Of course,” Lelouch said. He left his seat in the sofa to stand in front of the window, a long, elegant finger tracing the skyline outside, “the world is falling into the cycle of hatred yet again. How could I allow that, after everything we‘ve worked for?”

C.C hummed in response, getting up herself to wrap her arms around the dark-haired teenager—forever a teenager, now—and planting a gentle kiss on his cheeks. His striking violet gaze seemed to disregard her in favour of admiring the city’s night-view, but she knew he was watching her reflection closely in the glass. Those beautiful eyes still had fight left in them, the embers of a fire dulled, but not extinguished, by his short stay in the afterlife. C.C wondered if they would always remain this way—but she knew that was impossible, did she, with herself being the living example of that.

Nevertheless, she had to admit that somewhere along the way she had learned to love these eyes, and hoped they lasted as long as they possibly could. For the sake of playing her role (annoying him), though, she sighed condescendingly. “You’ve not been immortal long enough, Lelouch. It’s unbecoming in a way.”

His eyes flickered to meet hers in the reflective surface. “You don’t really mean that.” The former emperor observed calmly, raising one unimpressed eyebrow. Apparently he'd learned a thing or two in al the time he'd spent with her. “And you know there’s no stopping me, C.C.”

“But of course.” She shrugged, “I assume you already have a candidate in mind, _L.L_?”

“_But of course_,” he teased, acknowledging the name—title, perhaps—for what it was. There was a sarcastic little smile on those well-formed lips, a relaxed tilt that meant he’d caught on to her intentions and harbored no objection. Long, dark lashes cast a faint little shadow under violet eyes, giving them a hooded look that, intentionally or unintentionally, reminded her of a proud, lazy predator.

Well, at least he’d loosened up some degree during their eight years of wandering the world. She liked that, too. And he certainly was very beautiful, which gave him a natural advantage in this kind of thing, though perhaps not an unfair one—in any case, _she_ certainly wasn’t about to complain.

This time, the kiss landed firmly on his mouth. 


End file.
